towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuole Valek
Kuole Valek is the youngest son of Durran Valek aka Nardru Klave, and brother of Mazzik Dirano. He is a security consultant within Dirano Enterprizes. Biography Early Life Kuole was born painfully upon Ryloth, much to the chargrin of his father. Having constructed a fake mission for Deirdre Malice to undertake, he gave his wife the necessary time to make preperations to be born with the child without his enemies being aware to the fact. He spent his entire first decade contained upon Ryloth, establishing rare xenos-human friendships with some of the native Twi'lek there. Most of his teachings came from a combination of Deirdre, Mazzik and the locals. Durran himself had little to do with Kuole's upbrinding, unable to spare much time to visit his son through fear of reprisal. Despite his mother's best efforts, he took on an almost streek-biker attitude through his eary-teens showing a leaning towards the way of life that Mazzik experienced himself, rather than that of an Imperial citizen. It is unclear how or why, but Kuole at roughly 18 ABY joined the Imperial Academy upon the local Imperial system of Zhar for Officer training. It is believed that with his talents that he somehow managed to crack Imperial security and/or the Ryloth central citizen database to alter his age for the purposes of the application. Furious with his son, Durran contained Kuole upon his vessel, the Violator, although it is known that somehow the rogue son managed to break through the security and escape from the ship. With only one person to turned too, Kuole ran off to Tatooine, hoping that Mazzik would shelter him from father's wrath. With little to no money, after cutoff from his parents, Kuole fell more and more into the criminal underworld. Flittering between Tatooine and Ryloth, Kuole fell into his old gang mentality, using what knowledge he had learnt to best help the Swooping Mynocks upon Ryloth. Then fatefully, he became a slave to a Twi'lek slave master known as S'salo Rekari and was considered an exotic collector's item for the being, having had little previous chance to gain such a pleasing specimen that knew about the intricacies of the Ryloth underworld. Current Following in his father footsteps, he has taken a keen interest to Computer Systems, seeming to have a natural affinity and talent with mathematics and programming. Having trained himself (And 'borrowing' specialist written works), Kuole has become an increasingly competent programmer - especially in relation to security systems. Whilst denied catagorically by the boy, he uses his skills for slicing efforts regulary - all in the name to advance his own skills and work since he belives it is best to 'know one's enemy'. Frustratingly for his father, Kuole has rivalled if not bested his father on a number of occassions - having been able to bypass security upon the Violator itself and sneak past his father's curfew. The security system of Dirano Enterprizes itself is based upon a hybrid system of Kuole's - using an original package from the Ubiqtorate itself, further fuelling speculation to the Dirano-Imperial links. <3 <3 <3 Christoff Dirano <3 <3 <3 Physical Kuole sports a pleasantantly masculine physique, equal to that of an athelete. He strives to look his best at all times, and even the hardiest of women would be forced to admit he does look exceptionally good. His muscles are toned, yet he hardly looks like a bodybuilder - maintaining that youthful lithe look with a flawlessly chiselled v-shape torso. Tanned smooth skin, completing his sex appeal. His dress is usually provocative in a reserved manner, normally a sexy off-shoot of formal wear with a silk shirt beneath a suit jacket and denim trousers. All of his clothing appears to be tailored specifically to his own body, accenting and flaunting the assets he does possess. Typically, his equipment is clipped/fastened to a serpentine silver buckled belt - hidden underneath the formal suit-like blazer/jacket. Among his sharp handsome facial features, he retains the infamous Valek line of striking green eyes - yet they are somewhat warmer and softer than those possessed by both his brother and father. Kuole is self-aware of his own sex appeal - using it to great advantage when flirting (which is often), possessing "The Look". Additionally, Kuole seems to have a habit of being particulary receptive to the sense of touch, something that can be increadibly sexy to some women, yet prone to the odd slap or two from others. Perhaps most surprisingly, he rarely goes 'all the way' - as that path literally scares him incase of failure to live up to expectations. "The Look" Whether its devilishly handsome good looks, a laugh that melts hearts, all the right curves, or a smile that makes people weak in the knees, you've got what it takes to make members of the opposite sex stop and give you the eye. Force Abilities In accordance to his Valek family line, Kuole possesses a natural ability with Force Strike and Force Grip. His power is however much more unrefined than both Klave and Mazzik, making his ability much more raw and wild. The inherit weakness with any kind of mind powers is also prevalent in Kuole, yet most surprisingly he possesses the ability to heal. A trait picked up from his mother, and a hope in the boy not falling entirely to the dark side. In addition, the two other most common powers involve boosts to his combat skill, and a degree of Absorb Energy. Fighting Style Generally - losing Weapons: Lightsaber known as Wrath Imperial Munitions/SoroSuub SC-4 Blaster Pistol - Standard sidearm for Kuole, and surprisingly the tracking part of the weapon is still present. Oriolanis Defense Systems Blaster Buster Additional Valek, Kuole Valek, Kuole